


Bowser's Wedding

by Somewhatinsane555555



Category: Mario Stories
Genre: Humor, Love, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhatinsane555555/pseuds/Somewhatinsane555555
Summary: A one-shot in which Bowser marries the love of his life.





	Bowser's Wedding

Lava roared around an audience of Goombas Toads and Koopas as Bowser's lover walked down the aisle. Clothed in a wedding dress fashioned by the most talented Toads in the Mushroom Kingdom, it was difficult for even Mario not to cry.

Bowser grinned as his soon to be life-long partner arrived. Love had eluded the koopa king so long and now here he was, ready to settle down with a person so dear to his heart. Looking over to his right, Bowser signaled the Dry bone's priest to begin.

"Dear friends of the Koopa and Mushroom Kingdom."

The Dry Bones coughed some dust out of his throat.

"We are here to celebrate two things. The end of a terrifying war, and the matrimony of these two lovers."

Bowser's priest motioned towards the couple.

"As an undead minion of the koopa king, I cannot cry, but if I were alive, I'd be in tears."

Bowser's eyes narrowed, a low growl emitting from his throat.

"Tears of joy, My lord, the good kind of course."

This seemed to appease Bowser as he then decided to rest his head against his mate's shoulder.

"Now then, where was I?"

The Dry Bones priest placed a hand to his chin.

"Ahh yes, I remember now."

A short script was pulled out from the priest's pocket and he began to read.

"When your soon to be lover knocked at your door, I was speechless. Years of meeting only through kidnappings and to find them willingly wishing to spend time with you, well, it was shocking.

The priest paused as he heard giggling from Bowser and his betrothed. Laughter was always good, he really did not wish for Bowser to kill him thrice.

"Even still, I couldn't believe how happy you were after taking me to the side and blushing madly about your first kiss on gate cliff."

Bowsers laughter ceased as he glared over at the priest.

Clacking his boned hands out of nervousness the Dry Bones priest prayed to the gods of The Overthere for mercy.

Bowser's lover mumbled something into the koopa king's ear and his glare eventually calmed.

"Anyway, my lord, perhaps we should skip over the personal details? I should remember how sensitive you are about your privacy."

The pair at the alter nodded and the priest crumbled the paper, throwing it into a nearby pool of lava.

"Now I suppose we should finish this ceremony, For I would never dare test the patience of our lord and koopa King."

Bowser grinned giving a roar to the crowd as he grabbed the one he loved in his claws.

"Bowser lord of the Koopa's and King of- "

"Wait!"

Waves of heads in the crowd turned as a Magikoopa came forward.

"WHO DARES INTERRUPT MY WEDDING!"

Bowser stomped down the aisle.

Standing face to face with the Magikoopa his eyes were piercing daggers.

"It is only I, Kamek, My lord."

Realizing this was one of his closest friends, Bowsers glare softened to mild irritation.

"This had better be good, I'm about to get married."

Kamek shuffled through his cloak pulling out two boxes.

"These are your rings my lord, fit and polished for a king."

Bowsers face went red.

"I… how did I forget to have someone bring this?"

He looked over to his minions who were fidgeting in their seats.

"Gahh, you idiots, how dare you let me get married without a ring?"

Taking a deep breath Bowser prepared to breathe fire on the crowd before his lover rushed forward, standing between him and the other guests.

"Hey, I forgot about the rings too, let's not make a Monty Mole Hill out of nothing."

Bowser looked towards his lover then back at the crowd and signed.

"Why do you always make things difficult?"

His lover grinned.

"Just being a hero, it's my job."

Bowser smirked and put a hand around his lover's shoulder. They returned to the alter, this time with ring's in hand.

"Now with this ring, do you vow to take Bowser as your lover, through sickness health and even a potential mutiny?"

Bowser's lover nodded taking hold of his claw.

"And do you, Bowser, take Luigi as your husband? Through sickness health and even when he forces you to watch Koopa School Musical 3?

Bowser nodded giving Luigi a twirl before dipping him.

"Then through the power vested in me after death, I pronounce you Husband and Husband, May you two find a way to have many children."

Still holding Luigi, Bowser tapped his foot on the ground giving a low growl.

"Umm my lord?"

The Dry Bones priest tilted his head trying to understand.

Luigi wiggled out of Bowser's grip and came over whispering something to the priest.

"Oh yes, um, Bowser and Luigi you may now seal your love with a kiss."

The koopa king didn't need to hear the words twice. Grabbing Luigi, Bowser roughly pressed his lips against him. Screams of applause resonated through the castles wedding hall. Goomba's rushed up to Mario offering words of congratulation. Princess Peach waved to Luigi as he came down the aisle. She had been thrilled when he offered to become Bowser's lover in her stead. The relief in her and Mario's eyes when Luigi's sacrifice ended in a genuine love affair was a site to behold. Part of her felt happiness for him and the other part was relieved about never having to be kidnapped again. Luigi waved back, blushing madly as Bowser grabbed his ass. Mario and Peach grinned as the two left the castle hand in hand. The two heroes weren't sure who would gain the honor of becoming the woman. Sure, Luigi had been the one to offer to dawn the wedding dress. Though it was hard to tell who would be the one to get knocked up. Bowser may be the dominant one in the bedroom but Mario's studies of Koopa anatomy suggested he could be the more likely one to end up with child. Putting the speculation to the side, none of this really mattered. What they had was true happiness and only a demented fool would say otherwise.


End file.
